Anak-Anak Tomioka-Kocho
by Furaa
Summary: Berisi drabble mengenai kehidupan ketiga anak Tomioka-Kocho/ "Kak Ryo, selingkuh itu apa?"/ Chapter 4 Up! Tomioka Kentaro/ GiyuuShino fic/AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Anak-anak Tomioka-Kocho**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kesenangan semata.**

**Warn : AU! OOC, typos, alur maju mundur seperti hubunganku dengan dia/apaan sih, humor receh, bahasa gak baku dan kekurangan lainnya. So, Don't like don't read**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Perkenalan**

* * *

**Anak Pertama : Ryota Tomioka**

Secara penampilan Ryota Tomioka itu fotokopi Tomioka Giyuu kecuali mata keunguan warisan dari Shinobu. Jadi bisa dibayangkan Ryota Tomioka yaitu si lelaki ganteng dengan rambut hitam agak mencuat ala Tomioka Giyuu tak lupa mata tajam keunguan ditambah senyum sejuta watt yang dapat membuat perempuan ber-Kyaahh ria. Tapi kalau bicara soal sifat, si sulung Tomioka cenderung ke Shinobu, tapi gak Shinobu-Shinobu _banget_. Alasannya karena "Ini nih, gara-gara hamil kamu benci banget sama Douma" Giyuu mulai memaparkan pendapatnya melihat album keluarga berisi foto _baby_ Ryota yang sedang mengedipkan matanya melakukan aksi yang disebut mata genit.

"Dari bayi bisa mata genit tanpa diajarkan, sudah besar mau jadi apa?" Giyuu berkata lagi. Membuat siapaun yang mendengar meyakini Tomioka Giyuu yang mendadak bawel pasti karena salah makan.

"Ya jadi orang _pemes_ gak kayak Papa" anak yang dibicarakan menjawab tak lupa dengan penekanan kata _pemes_ membuat Giyuu tak berkutik ditempat. Sifat Shinobu yang diturunkan pada Ryota yaitu mulut bak Samyang extra hot spicy. Kemudian pelaku yang membuat Giyuu _kicep _tak mampu berkata lagi, kembali asik dengan handphonenya.

"Wahai manusia. Siapa coba yang gak kesal?" Shinobu datang dari dapur. "Istrinya digoda setan _macem_ Douma malah _santuy_ aja" setelah selesai membuat kopi dan menaruhnya di meja ruang tamu Shinobu mendudukan pantatnya di sofa sebelahan dengan Giyuu. "Cemburu kek" ujar Shinobu _keki._

Menurut pamali(?), orang hamil gak boleh terlalu membenci sesuatu karena anak yang lahir akan mirip dengan hal yang dibenci. Dikarenakan saat hamil Ryota, Shinobu kesal setengah mati dengan tetangga sebelah yang selalu menggodanya yaitu Douma. Sehingga rasa kesel setengah matinya itu berpengaruh kepada si janin. Padahal manusia bernama Douma itu umurnya sudah cukup untuk menggendong cucu walau mukanya nipu ̶ awet muda ̶ membuat Shinobu tak habis pikir. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan tua-tua keladi, makin tua makin jadi.

"Udah ya Ma, Pa. Aku ada janji ketemu cewek nih" Ryota cium tangan ke kedua orang tuanya lalu langsung starter motor siap-siap ketemu cewek. Kepergian remaja 17 tahun itu meninggalkan bau-bau menyengat minyak wangi yang Shinobu namakan sebagai minyak _nyongnyong_.

"Anak kita jadi genit dan _ganjen_ gara-gara kamu benci Douma waktu hamil"

"Gimana gak benci, waktu aku digoda Douma kamu santuy aja. Aku istrimu lho"

**Tomioka Ryota menurunkan sifat ganjen dan genit dari Douma karena sang ibu membenci yang bersangkutan saat hamil.**

**.**

**.**

**Anak kedua : Mizu Tomioka**

Mizu Tomioka begitu nama lengkapnya, merasa bahwa hanya dirinya saja yang waras dalam kediaman keluarga Tomioka-Kocho. Alasannya? Mari kita simpulkan dari drama berikut ini.

"Mizu-_chan_! Maafin Mama ya!" Shinobu Kocho istri Tomioka Giyuu dan juga mamanya berkata sambil berurai air mata (yang jika dilihat dari netra biru Mizu merupakan air mata bohongan) mulai berkata ̶ atau lebih tepatnya siap memulai drama. "Karena Mama nikah sama Papa yang punya kutukan dibenci banyak orang kamu juga ikut kena kutukannya" ujar sang mama sambil memeluknya cukup kuat. Cukup kuat sehingga membuat Tomioka Mizu mendelik kepada sang mama karena dirinya mulai merasa sulit bernafas.

Kalau sang Mama bertingkah begini, Mizu yakin pasti Mamanya sedang kesal akan kelakuan Papanya sehingga melampiaskan dengan meledek sang kepala rumah tangga dibelakangnya.

"Bahkan saat kamu lahir tanggal pun gak mau mendekatimu, jadi kamu lahir di tanggal kabisat! Huaaa!". Untuk sekedar informasi ya, kata-kata dari Shinobu soal _tanggal kabisat_ dan _kutukan dibenci orang seperti sang ayah_ barusan sudah mejadi favorit Shinobu jika mulai mendrama, jadi Mizu Tomioka hanya menatap jengah wanita yang berpfofesi sebagai apoteker itu. Dikarenakan Shinobu semakin mejadi-jadi, putra sulung Tomioka-Kocho tak bisa tinggal diam.

Setelah melempar handphonenya (ketempat tidur sih) dan sedikit berlari sehingga surai hitam legamnya melambai dengan indah membuat kesan dramatis, si putra sulung Tomioka-Kocho ikut memeluk sang korban ̶ Tomioka Mizu ̶ sambil memainkan dialog drama "Huaa! Mizu-_chan_ adikku yang paling manis tapi tetap manisan Onii-_chan_" ujar kakaknya lalu mengelap ingus sebentar "Onii-_chan_ ikut berduka atas dirimu yang terkena kutukan Papa Giyuu! Huaaa!" Tomioka Ryota anak tertua keluarga Tomioka-Kocho yang narsisnya tiada tara turut prihatin sambil menatap Mizu berurai air mata (bohongan) sama seperti sang ibu.

Mizu cuma bisa pasrah saat tubuh mungilnya dipeluk dan diguncang-guncang oleh dua orang ̶ yang sebenarnya ia tak mau akui ̶ keluarganya itu tanpa berkata apapun. Sifat pasrah dan tatapan matanya yang selalu memancarkan kesantuy'nan ala Tomioka Giyuu membuat dirinya sebagai orang nomor dua yang selalu dibully dalam keluarga ini. Orang nomor satunya siapa? Tentu saja sang kepala keluarga Tomioka Giyuu.

"Mama tau gak, ada hal yang lebih menyedihkan dari pada hal yang menimpa Mizu-_chan_!" Ryota berujar dengan kilatan mata menghentikan tangisnya. Membuat Mizu menoleh dan berkenyit pada sang kakak yang berhenti menangis secepat ini, _gak_ yakin drama picisan antara kakak dan ibunya hanya berlansung sebentar saja.

"Hiks.. Apa nak?" Shinobu Kocho yang sekarang telah berganti nama menjadi Shinobu Tomioka bertanya tak lupa dengan sesenggukannya dan tisu ditangannya untuk mengelap cairan bening yang mengalir dari hidung.

"Mama salah pilih pasangan hidup sehingga bukannya memperbaiki keturunan malah memperburuk keturunan!" cowok berumur 17 tahun yang menurunkan sifat Shinobu Kocho itu kembali memeluk Mizu dengan sungai deras dipipi dan hidungnya membuat Mizu menggeplak kepala kakanya agar segera menjauh serta memberi pandangan jijik. Sedangkan respon sang ibu saat anak sulungnya meledek sang ayah adalah ber"Huaaa!" ria menambah kesan haru biru.

"Selain memperburuk keturunan, mama juga ditinggal kerja selama tiga minggu tanpa kabar! Hua!" tangis Tomioka Ryota memberitahu apa alasan mereka seperti ini.

"Seperti lagu ya Ma"

"Apa tuh?"

"Bang Toyib"

Dan kedua semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak tak bersalah ̶ Mizu Tomioka ̶ yang entah kenapa selalu menjadi korban drama picisan seperti ini. Asal kalian tahu, yang terjadi tadi itu baru pemanasan saja karena setelahnya Anak-Ibu tersebut kompak meledek kepala keluarga Tomioka sepuasnya mereka.

Jadi sekarang tau kan, kenapa Mizu Tomioka merasa dirinya paling waras dirumah ini sekarang?

**xxx**

Setelah kurang lebih dua jam puas saling bersaut-sautan mengenai fakta-fakta yang dilebih-lebihkan dari Tomioka Giyuu tak lupa diomongkan dengan diksi yang penuh sarkasme, akhirnya Mizu bisa terbebas dari pelukan kedua pelaku yang sekarang malah asyik menonton televisi dengan hidung dan mata yang merah. Walau sudah terbebas dari 'kegilaan mendadak' ibu dan kakaknya, Mizu memiliki suatu hal yang harus dikerjakan untuk ketenangan hidupnya yaitu menghubungi orang yang menjadi biang keladi dramna picisan barusan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tomioka Giyuu.

"Halo?" Mizu mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinga saat bunyi 'tutt' sudah tak ada. Tapi memang dasarnya si ayah yang _irit-pelit-medit-koret_ kata jadi tak ada balasan disebrang sana. Mizu melanjutkan "Pa, tahu _kan_ bagaimana kelakuan orang yang _'obatnya habis'_?" Mizu bertanya dan Tomioka Giyuu menggangguk diseberang sana.

Sadar akan kebodohannya bahwa sang anak tak akan tahu responnya dengan anggukan, Tomioka Giyuu langsung berkata "Ya" dan putrinya melanjutkan "Tolong kabari mama kapan pulang. Untuk ketenangan hidup aku pa" penuturan singkat-jelas-padat Tomioka Mizu. Kemudian sambungan telepon dengan sepihak karena tugas mulia Tomika Mizu selesai.

**Mizu Toimioka selalu punya tugas mulia untuk mengingatkan sang Ayah yang selalu lupa mengabarkan keluarga jika sedang bekerja.**

**.**

**.**

**Anak Ketiga : Kentaro Tomioka**

Berbeda dengan kelahiran Ryota dan Mizu, kelahiran Kentaro Tomioka disambut dengan suasana yang agak.. suram?

Awalnya keadaan _adem ayem_, namun suasana mencekam timbul saat teman-teman Shinobu dan Giyuu datang _coret_meyerang_coret_ menjenguk si jagoan yang baru lahir. Aura mencekam ini dikarenakan kakak ipar yang datang menjenguk ke rumah dengan yang mulut yang seenak jidat itu ̶ Sanemi ̶ memecah keheningan dengan berkata "Oh, jagoan kecil mau sama kakek Giyuu ya?" disaat Tomioka Kentaro menangis digendongannya dan jangan lupakan penekanan kata kakek.

Ya gimana gak dipanggil kakek kalau Kentaro lahir saat Giyuu berumur 47 tahun. Sedangkan Kocho ̶ Tomioka Shinobu usianya sudah 45 tahun sehingga harus dibantu operasi agar bisa bersalin dengan selamat. Walau usia Giyuu dan Shinobu belum termasuk tua _banget_, usia seangkatan Giyuu dan Shinobu harusnya bersiap untuk menggendong cucu, bukan anak. Oleh karena itu ̶

"Nih kakek Giyuu, cucunya" kata Sanemi sambil serah terima Tomioka Kentaro kepada _coret_kakek_coret _ayahnya.

̶ mereka sering diledek kakek dan nenek dari Tomioka Kentaro. Walau sebenarnya yang diledek itu Giyuu saja.

"Aku datang mau lihat cucu Tomioka-_san,_ nih" Obanai muncul didepan pintu kamar dengan Kanroji dibelakangnya.

Tapi dikarenakan Shinobu yang beberapa hari lalu baru selesai melahirkan sehingga membuat emosinya tak terkontrol dan gampang tersinggung dikarenakan hormaon yang belum stabil. Ledekan yang ditujukan pada Giyuu membuat wanita berumur 47 tahun tapi bak wanita umur 20an itu memunculkan perempatan siku dikeningnya. Dengan senyum seperti biasa, netra ungunya menatap Tomioka Giyuu "Gara-gara kamu sih! Kan aku udah bilang kalau aku gak bawa pil KB! Eh tetap nyosor aja" Shinobu meumpahkan emosinya membuat Sanemi, Kanae, Obanai dan Kanroji ̶ yang berada dalam ruangan ̶ menonton serial mini drama Tomioka Family dengan khidmat.

"Kamu juga nikmati kok. Buktinya ada Kentaro" Giyuu menjawab gak terima disalahkan sepihak.

"Malu Giyuu! Malu"

"Anak sendiri kenapa malu?"

"Malu udah tua masih aja produksi"

Disaat drama semakin memanas Uzui berdehem. "Ehm" Uzui Tengen yang menahan langkah didepan kamar menyita atensi. "Yang kita ledek cuma Tomioka-san aja kok Shinobu-san" Uzui menjelaskan membuat Sanemi dan Obanai ̶ pelaku peledekan Tomioka Giyuu ̶ mengganguk.

"Justru itu. Karena Giyuu gak tahu malu jadi aku yang malu!"

"Udah Om Uzui, gak usah dilerai. Adu _bacot_ adalah jalan pernikahan mereka" Ryota Tomioka masuk ke medan tempur ̶ kamar Kentaro ̶ dengan membawa beberapa popok bayi.

Yah begitulah kehadiran jagoan terakhir Tomioka-Kocho bagai tamu tak diundang, mewarnai kehidupan Tomioka-Kocho dengan perdebatan soal kelahirannya tak jauh dari "Kamu sih nyosor aja. Udah tahu aku gak pake pil KB" dan "Kamu juga nikmati buktinya Kentaro lahir"

**Tomioka Kentaro adalah anak yang lahir karena kebobolan.**

* * *

Saya buat apa yaampun..

Semoga siapapun yang baca suka dan semoga diriku tak menelantarkan karya ini..

Maapkeun jika OOC dan garing. Jangan bosen ya jika diriku jadi sering nyampah di KnY.

Bersediakah untuk mereview?


	2. Chapter 2

**Anak-Anak Tomioka-Kocho**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kesenangan semata.**

**Warn : AU! OOC, typos, alur maju mundur seperti hubunganku dengan dia/apaan sih, humor receh, bahasa gak baku dan kekurangan lainnya. So, don't like don't read**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Tomioka Ryota**

* * *

**Cerita 1 : Papa!**

"Papa!" _baby_ Ryota yang waktu itu berumur delapan bulan memanggil. Giyuu yang tadinya fokus menyesapi kopi dengan koran ditangan sekarang membelalakkan netra birunya. Giyuu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menatap buah hati kecilnya yang sekarang sedang merangkak menuju dirinya.

"Papa!" setelah Giyuu melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa memang fotokopi Shinobu versi cowok yang memanggil, ia langsung bangkit dan menyerbu Ryota dengan penuh cinta.

Gimana Giyuu gak kelewat senang dan antusias? Baru satu minggu buah hatinya belajar membeo kata-kata yang didengarnya. Namun hanya kata "Mama" saja yang dapat diucapkan di tiga hari pertama. Kemudian empat hari berikutnya baby Ryota mulai bisa mengatakan kata lain seperti "Itan!" (Ikan) "Kuda! "Luusa" (Rusa), "Cicaa!" (Cicak) dan kata binatang lainnya. Padahal setiap Tomioka Giyuu berpapasan dengan buah cintanya bersama Shinobu, ia selalu mengajarinya (baca : menyuruh) bayi delapan bulan itu berkata "Papa!". Harga dirinya sempat runtuh saat anak pertamanya itu justru lebih mudah mengucapkan kata binatang dibanding berkata "Papa". Hati seorang Tomioka Giyuu dibuat meringis dengan bayi 8 bulan.

"Coba ngomong sekali lagi sayang?" Giyuu berada didepan Ryota dengan wajah yang sebelas dua belas saat dirinya disajeni salmon daikon.

"Papa!" Ryota berkata dengan nada manis serta liur yang menyiprat ke wajah sang ayah.

Kemudian dengan kecepatan kilat kepala keluarga Tomioka itu menggendong sang anak menuju dapur bermaksud memamerkan bahwa Ryota juga bisa ngomong 'Papa' dong.

"Shinobu! Ryota manggil aku Papa!" Giyuu berujar didepan Shinobu yang kini sedang mencicipi sup buatannya.

"Kan kamu Papanya. Wajar kalau dia ngomong Papa ke kamu"

"Akhirnya dia bisa ngomong selain Mama"

"Mau aku gebuk pake centong _gak_?" dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya Shinobu mengeluarkan perempatan siku-siku didahinya. _Memang kata 'Mama' jelek apa?_

Jadi di kelurga kecil nan _coret_damai_coret _ribut Tomioka-Kocho, persaingan antara Papa dan Mama selalu terjadi semenjak kemunculan _baby_ Ryota. Entah itu bersaing soal siapa yang lebih bagus dalam menyuapi Ryota, siapa yang lebih bagus dalam meninabobokan Ryota, siapa yang lebih bagus dalam memandikan Ryota dan yang baru-baru ini soal siapa yang lebih dulu dipanggil oleh Ryota. Dari semua persaingan tersebut tentu saja Giyuu kalah. Kalah telak malah, tapi Giyuu tetap berkata _aku gapapa aku kan setronk _dalam hatinya. Oleh karena itu disaat _baby_ Ryota dapat menceloskan kata Papa dari mulut yang belum ditumbuhi gigi, dirinya merasa bangga tak tertinggal jauh.

"Coba ngomong Papa" Giyuu dengan nada penuh kelemah lembutan berujar pada Ryota untuk memanggilnya—

"Mama!"

"Papa sayang"

"Mama!"

"Papa"

"Ma-maa" bahkan sekarang Ryota mulai menampakkan kilat bening yang siap diluncurkan dikedua netra ungunya

"Papa". Namun Giyuu masih mencoba (baca : memaksa) bayi kecilnya berujar 'Papa'.

"Yuk makan aja. Terlalu lapar membuat halusinasi berlebihan" Shinobu memberi puk-puk pada Giyuu lalu menyendok sup buatannya ke mangkuk dan pergi menuju meja makan meninggalkan Giyuu dan Ryota yang kini kedua sama-sama terdiam. Disaat Shinobu sudah jauh keheningan itu pecah karena _baby_ Ryota berkata "Papa!" tak lupa dengan diiringi tawa.

_Tuh kan bisa! emang sengaja gak mau nunjukin nih anak!_

Sedari kecil Tomioka Ryota memiliki potensi mengejek Tomioka Giyuu.

**Cerita 2 : Cium**

Masih dengan cerita Ryota saat masih imut-lucu-gemesin bin _unyu_ yang sekarang usianya 10 bulan. Kalau diusia 8 bulan _baby_ Ryota mulai belajar membeo maka dua bulan berikutnya _baby_ Ryota mulai belajar untuk mencium. Bayi dengan dua gigi menghiasi gusi bawah dua dan dua gigi menghiasi gusi gusi atas, Ryota mencium (baca : mencurahkan segala liurnya) pada sang ibu. Ciuman penuh rasa cinta ditambah bonus air liur yang kata Shinobu "Baunya sedap kok", membuat yang dicium justru merasa segar kembali padahal baru saja dirinya selesai pulang dari apotek miliknya.

"Ryo-_chan_ cium Mama lagi dong~" dan Ryota pun menurut kembali membuat Shinobu terkekeh karena bibir Ryota kembali membasahi pipinya dengan liur bahkan gigi serinya sekarang ikut menggigit pipi Shinobu manja.

Kali ini pun Giyuu kembali kalah dalam persaingan mendapatkan ciuman Ryota. Ya sebenarnya gak heran _sih_ kalau kalah, Giyuu kan butuh seribu tahun untuk bisa mengalahkan Shinobu, begitu kata pendamping hidupnya.

"Coba cium Papa Ryo-_chan_" dengan _coret_maksud tertentu_coret_ dan penuh kebaikan hati Shinobu menyuruh putra semata wayangnya untuk mencium pipi Tomioka Giyuu. Bayi 10 bulan itu menelisik dahulu orang didepannya kemudian mulut kecil yang diisi empat gigi seri itu mendaratkan kecupan singkat didpipi sang Ayah, membuat yang dicium bertanya dalam hati _Kok beda dengan ciuman yang dikasih ke Shinobu?_

"Cium Papa lagi dong Ryo-_chan_". Shinobu memberi Ryota perintah seperti sebelumnya namun ditanggapi tak seperti sebelumnya, karena kini _baby_ Ryota malah membuang muka.

"Wah, sepertinya Ryo-_chan_ nyesel udah cium kamu. Sekarang otak jeniusnya tak mau melakukan hal yang dia gak suka untuk kedua kalinya"

Semenjak itu, saat Shinobu hamil anak kedua, Giyuu tak pernah meminta untuk memiliki anak perempuan seperti yang kebanyak orang doakan seperti "Semoga dede bayinya perempuan ya. Biar sepasang". Tapi Giyuu hanya minta anak yang tak menurunkan sifat ibunya. Cukup Ryota dan Shinobu yang membully dirinya.

**Cerita 3 : Hari pertama masuk**

Sekarang mari kita bahas Ryota yang sudah bisa membuat para gadis ber-Kyaah ria karena paras tampan, senyum sejuta watt serta kata-kata manis yang selalu menghiasi bibir kemerahannya itu.

Setelah libur panjang natal dan tahun baru dimulailah kekejaman legendaris para guru dengan berkata "Kan libur kalian setahun" lalu memberi tugas seabrek. Sisa satu hari menuju kegiatan kerja lembur bagai kuda membuat Ryota berpikir keras bagaimana agar liburnya dapat diperpanjang. Ryota yang _gak _terima kegiatan _game-makan-tidur-chatingn_nya diganggu. Oleh karena itu ia mengedipkan kedua matanya pada Shinobu yang saat itu sedang menghangatkan sayur untuk makan malam.

"Ma" yang kemudian dibalas dengan "Hm?"

"Hari pertama masuk kan gak ngapa-ngapain". Shinobu yang mengerti maksud pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana hanya mnaggut-manggut lalu menjawab "Kalau gitu gak usah masuk aja. Kamu juga cuma kotorin baju".

_Nah ini jawaban yang dimau!_

Mendapat jawaban yang dimau walau disertai rasa sedikit sakit—karena Ryota dianggap cuma ngotorin baju kalau masuk sekolah—membuat Ryota menatap penuh cinta kepada sang ibu tak lupa ia menghadiahkan kecup jarak jauh.

Mizu Tomioka yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya mengomentari percakapan tak jelas antar anak-ibu tersebut "Masuk aja Kak …" ia membalik beberapa lembar buku kemudian kembali memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Kalau masuk seengaknya dapat uang saku". Alasan logis, singkat, jelas padat dan tentunya menguntungkan tersebut membuat Ryota mengubah pemikirannya "Aku masuk deh Ma hehe". Kemudian si casanova Kimetsu Gakuen balik bubar jalan menuju kamarnya.

Kepergian sang kak membuat Mizu meneguk ludah karena aura tak enak dari belakangnya yang berasal dari sang ibu. Netra birunya menatap lalu bertanya hati-hati "Eh ... Kenapa Ma?"

"MAMA GAK IKHLAS HARUS KASIH UANG SAKU KE ANAK YANG CUMA NGOTORIN BAJU!"

Ya memang cuma ngotorin baju. Karena hari pertama masuk biasanya gak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar.

**Cerita 4 : Tak direstui**

"Ma! Memang hubunganku dengan Aiko-_chan_ tak bisa ditolong apa?"

Pernah baca keluhan di sosmed soal "Kenapa _sih_ sepupu pasti lebih menggoda?". Sekarang Ryota merasaknnya, membuat sakitnya _tuh_ disini sambil menunjuk dadanya. Dikarenakan adanya hubungan darah justru memisahkan untuk bersatu—walau tanpa hubungan darah pun rasanya susah juga untuk bersatu— begitulah hubungan Ryota dan Shinazugawa Aiko, anak pertama dari Sanemi dan Kanae.

Walau berapa kali gadis itu meneriaki Ryota "Baka!" tak lupa dengan rona merah yang selalu yang menghiasi wajah cewek dengan body bak gitar spanyol itu, Ryota tetap tersenyum. Sepupu yang seumuran dengannya itu kadang tak segan untuk memukul, menendang dan mmeberi siksaan lainnya saat Ryota mulai menggodanya, tapi hal tersebut justru membuat Ryota makin _'aku padamu muacchh'_ pada gadis surai putih yang suka dikuncir ekor kuda disertai hair pin kupu-kupu khas Khoco bersaudara.

"Gak bisa. Alasan pertama kalian sepupu" Shinobu menjelaskan, Ryota duduk disampingnya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Kemudian ibu dua anak itu melanjutkan "Dan alasan yang lebih terutama dari yang pertama karena Giyuu". Penuturan Shinobu membuat Ryota mengerutkan alisnya dalam dan menaruh seluruh perhatianya pada netra ungu sang ibu.

"Karena Sanemi-_san_ gak akan mau besanan dengan Giyuu"

Okee guys, jangan lupa saksikan FTV Kocho-Tomioka Family dengan judul 'Cintaku Terhalang Restu'.

**Cerita 5 : Sister complex**

Sekarang netra biru Tomoika Ryota menatap tajam setajam silet pria didepannya, tak lupa tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat. Bibir kemerahan yang selalu menampilkan senyum sejuta watt penakluk wanita sekarang justru mengeluarkan geraman. Kakak dari Tomioka Mizu itu semakin dongkol saat dua makhluk didepannya justru berbincang mengabaikan dirinya.

"_Lu_ siapanya Mizu-_chan_?"

Pertanyaan untuk Kazuo Kamado—Putra Kamado Tanjiro—mengalihkan atensi Mizu yang saat ini sedang berbunga karena dengan repot-repot _uhuk_gebetan_uhuk_ teman sekelasnya datang untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun di hari libur tak lupa dengan _cupcake_ ditangannya. Kedongkolan Ryota semakin melampaui ambang batas saat Mizu memberi perlakuan berbeda antara dirinya dengan si Kamado waktu memberi ucapan ulang tahun pada putri semata wayang Tomioka-Kocho.

Hari ini tanggal 29 Februari. Tanggal yang hanya ada setiap empat tahun sekali itu merupakan hari lahir putri Tomioka-Kocho. Sebagai kakak yang baik, tentu saja Ryota sudah menyiapkan hadiah ditambah ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang ia post di seluruh akun sosial medianya (dengan tujuan pencitraan). Namun perlakuan adiknya yang manis _tapi-lebih-manis-dirinya_ membuat Ryota gemas ingin mencubit. Setalah Ryota memberi Mizu kado,jangan harap ada kecup singkat dipipi sebagai tanda terima kasih, perkataan manis seperti "Arigatou Onii-_chan_" aja gak ada. Bahkan buka kado aja enggak cuma dilirik guys. Dilirik dilirik dilirik aja seperti syair lagu.

"Karena kamu selalu kasih barang yang aneh-aneh" Shinobu memberi alasan soal perkara hadiah ulang tahun yang hanya mendapat lirikan mata. Padahal Ryota hanya memberi buku bacaan saja, karena yang ia tahu Mizu suka membaca. "Tapi judul buku seperti _'1001 Cara Mendapat Teman'_ atau _'Bagaimana Cara Menjadi Adik Idaman'_ adalah hal yang salah". Shinobu memberi tahu kesalahan Ryota yang tentunya Ryota sendiri sadar tapi sok gak tau dengan berdrama _Apa salahku?!_

Kita kembali lagi pada Mizu, sang _uhuk_gebetan_uhuk_ dan si _sister complex_ akut.

"Teman" Kazuo menjawab dengan senyumnya. Ryota tersenyum puas akan jawaban Kazuo Kamado sebagai teman.

Awalnya sih begitu ….

Namun Ryota rasa jawaban tersebut kurang tepat karena tiba-tiba gadis yang hari ini berumur 17 tahun berkata "Aku mau ke belakang dulu" membuat Ryota yang amat sangat peka terhadap wanita kembali mengiris Kazuo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Berani banget _lu_ anggap adek _gue_ hanya teman?!" ujarnya saat Mizu sudah benar-benar pasti kebelakang dan tidak mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"Eh?"

"_Lu_ gak tau saat wanita dikatakan hubungannya sebagai teman dan kemudian pergi itu tandanya dia kecewa!". Kazuo mengganguk menerima kuliah singkat dari casanova Kimetsu Gakuen. Sebenarnya ia ingin berkata lebih dari teman, sahabat misalnya (ya benar kan sahabat lebih dari teman?). Namun niatnya diurungkan karena Ryota sedari awal selalu mengeluarkan hawa _sister complex_ yang mengancam nyawanya.

Ryota memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian kedua tangannya ia lipatkan diatas dada. "Ngerti gak _lu_ bocah!?" kemudian dijawab anggukan membuat Ryota tersenyum puas.

"Jadi kalau lebih dari teman gak apa?"

"YA ENGGAK JUGA!"

Ruwet urusannya sama kakak yang mengidap _Sister Complex _akut.

**Cerita ke 6 : Kena Semprot**

Hari ini sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tak sayang pada Ryota. Pemikiran tersebut ada dikarenakan seharian full seorang Ryota Tomioka mendapat kesialan bertubi-tubi. Dimulai dari pagi hari motornya kena tilang, lalu terlambat masuk sekolah, lupa bawa uang sehingga tak jajan, dan tak sengaja sang Mama tercinta menemukan beberapa hasil ulangan didalam tas Ryota. Oleh karena itu Ryota seperti ini sekarang.

"Kamu tahu. Kamu disekolahin buat apa?"

Shinobu berdiri dengan sapu lidi ditangannya sedangkan Ryota hanya bisa duduk dilantai menatap kebawah tanpa adanya perlawanan.

Hal yang lebih sial dari kesialan yang telah Ryota paparkan sebelumnya adalah, Shinobu sedang masa PMS singkatan dari _coret_Perempuan Mode Setan_coret _maksudnya Pre Menstruasi Syndrome. Dianogsa bahwa Shinobu sedang PMS dikarenakan pagi hari dirinya melihat botol K*ranti di meja makan. Ryota hafal kalau adanya keberadaan minuman pereda nyeri haid artinya sang Mama sedang dalam masa _senggol bacok. _Oleh karena itu bagi Ryota diam adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Kok diam a—"

"Shinobu?" suara sang ayah menjeda kemarahan sang Ibu. Membuat Ryota bernafas lega karena ada penolong disaat-saat genting.

_Aku padamu pa! berjuanglah pa!_

"Aku mau—"

"Kamu tau aku lagi apa Giyuu?"

Ryota yang melihat ekspersi Shinobu tak ada senyum-senyumnya atau ia sebut sebagai mode _senggol bacok_ langsung menelan ludah. _Keliatannya jagoan gue udah kalah sebelum bertrung nih._

"Aku cuma mau—"

"Duduk Giyuu?"

"Hah?"

Tomioka Giyuu yang sudah sekitar 19 tahun hidup bersama Shinobu membangun rumah tangga, namun masih saja tak peka akan apa yang terjadi membuat Ryota mau tak mau menggapai ujung bajunya lalu dengan tatapan _Udah nurut aja udah. Masih mau hidup kan? _menariknya untuk duduk seperti yang Shinobu perintahkan_. _Pada akhirnya sang kepala keluarga Tomioka duduk bersimpuh didepan Shinobu bersama sang anak sulung disebelahnya siap menerima ocehan _nonstop_ dari Shinobu.

Padahal _kan_ Giyuu hanya ingin mengatakan "Shinobu aku mau tanya, gunting kuku dimana ya?" namun di situasi dan kondisi yang salah

**Cerita 7 : Sayang**

Belajar dari pengalaman sang Aayah yang menyandang status suami-suami takut istri, Ryota jadi berpikir berapa ratus kali untuk memperjuangkan cinta pada Aiko-_chan_ putri tunggal Sanemi-Kanae. Gadis yang seumuran dengannya dan memiliki sifat judes diatas batas normal serta perilaku yang beringas keturunan sang ayah membuat Ryota tak jadi menambatkan hati pada Shinazugawa Aiko takut dirinya kelak juga menurunkan gelar suami-suami takut istri seperti sang ayah.

Terlebih lagi sekarang didepannya ada gadis cantik, ayu lemah lembut membuat hati adam berasa adem. Berdua dihalte menunggu adanya kendaraan umum lewat membuat Ryota gatal ingin menyapa gadis yang terlihat sibuk menatap tetesan hujan dibandingkan orang tampan disebalhnya.

"Hai" Ryota memasang senyum andalannya yang mampu membuat wanita manapun (Kecuali Mizu Tomioka tentunya) ber-Kyaah ria. Namun si objek yang ingin ia buat ber-Kyah ria malah mengedipkan kedua netra hijaunya tanpa ada balasan dari sapaan Ryota. Oke, kalau senyum gak berefek mungkin gombalan akan memberi efek.

"Kalau jawab sapaan aku kita kenalan. Tapi kalau gak jawab, kita juga kenalan" Ryota mulai melancarkan aksi gombal gembelnya.

Ryota tahu gadis dengan surai pink yang lurus dan dikepang dua itu adalah teman sekelasnya di kuliah fisika dasar barusan. Hal yang membuat Tomioka Ryota tertarik tidak hanya penampilannya yang membuat siapun yang melihatnya menjadi adem namun juga karena Ryota tak pernah melihat gadis tersebut. Mahasiswa Kimetsu University sebagian besar adalah lulusan dari Kimetsu Gakuen yang artinya orangnya ya itu-itu saja. Jadi bagi Ryota yang semenjak Sekolah Dasar sudah menimba ilmu di Kimetsu Gakuen, gadis disampingnya ini nampak asing.

"Kalau gitu harus kenalan dong?" jawaban polos dengan suara lembut dari gadis disamping Ryota membuat Ryota menggangukan kepala sambil berkata "Yaps! _bethu_l!" dengan kedua tangan membentuk tembakan yang diarahkan kepada gadis dengan surai identik warna sakura.

"Aku Saki. Kamu?"

"Aku Ryota Tomioka. Kamu boleh panggil aku Ryota-_kun_, Ryo-_kun_" dirinya menjeda "Atau sayang juga boleh" gombalan menutup perkenalannya.

"Sayang"

Saki berujar dengan maksud "Sayang_**?**_" tolong _diitalic, bold _dan_ underline_ sekaligus kalau ada tanda tanya setelah kata 'sayang'. Hal ini dikarenakan Saki merasa aneh akan panggilan tersebut. Namun suara yang memang sudah didesain dari sana lemah lembutnya maka yang terdegar di telinga sang Casanova justru seperti panggilan "Sayang" memberi efek samping oleng pada Ryota.

BRAK

"Sayang _gapapa_?"

_Kepolosanmu membuatku kenapa-napa_

**Cerita 8 : Pulang**

Tomioka Giyuu hanya bisa menatap _handphone_ hitamnya sesekali, lalu tak lama jemarinya mengotak-atik, kemudian ia mendecih saat orang yang dicari justru tak merespon.

"Tenang aja ... Ryota kan sudah besar" Shinobu mendudukan pantatnya disebelah Giyuu setelah menaruh dua cangkir dimeja ruang tamu. "Lagian dia laki-laki, jadi gak akan kenapa-kenapa kalau pulang malam"

Sekarang Tomioka Giyuu, seorang ayah yang taat peraturan dan kolotnya kebangetan sedang menghkawatirkan anak sulungnya yang tak kunjung pulang padahal jam sudah menunjukkan angka 6 sore. Walau Ryota sempat protes soal aturan harus pulang sebelum jam 6.30 malam dengan alasan "Aku kan udah kuliah Pa?!" Giyuu hanya memberi toleransi keterlambatan 30 menit alias jam 7 malam.

"Aturan tetaplah aturan"

Shinobu terkekeh. Giyuu masih sama seperti yang dulu.

"Okee ... Oke …" Shinobu memcari _handphone_nya lalu menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia harus turun tangan akan Ryota, lagipula sepertinya sekarang ia butuh _baby sister_ untuk mengajak Kentaro main.

Yang Shinobu tau, akhir-akhir ini anaknya yang _Super duper yummy_ itu, lagi melancarkan modus tak lupa juga median, mean (ga gitu) kepada gadis bernama Saki.

Berdasarkan curhatan putranya, mendekati gadis bernama Saki adalah pertaruhan nyawa. Okey lebay, maksudnya ada risiko yang masuk dalam kategori kelas berat. Bagaimana tidak dikategorikan sebagai risiko kelas berat kalau ayah dari Saki adalah dosen biologi yang kesukaannya membawa ular dan masuk dalam Top 3 Dosen Killer di Kimetsu University. Membuat Shinobu yang mendengar penuturan menggebu-gebu Ryota tertawa karena teman seangkatannya dicap sebagai Dosen Killer.

Tapi namanya juga bocah lanang, makin dihambat makin diterobos. Bermodalkan alibi mengerjakan tugas Kimia bareng, hari ini Ryota menghabiskan waktu bersama Saki di salah satu Café dekat kampus, menurut penuturan yang bersangkutan tadi pagi. Namanya juga kesempatan langka, jadi wajar jika Ryota kelupaan waktu.

"Nih, lihat bagaimana caranya menyuruh Ryota pulang" setelahnya Shinobu me_load speaker_ _handphone_ miliknya kemudian berbunyi "Tut … Tut …"

"Halo Ma?" suara Ryota diseberang menandakan sedang tersambungnya telepon membuat Giyuu mendengus karena sedari tadi ia mencoba menelpon tak diangkat. _Memang sengaja kan?_

"Kamu dimana?"

"Masih di Café Ma. Kenapa?"

"Oh, tadi Obanai nanya. Saki-_chan_ dimana ya?"

"MA! BILANG SAMA OM OBANAI! Bentar lagi sampe, ini lagi _otw_. Serius deh!" kemudian terdengar suara terdengar suara "BRAK!" dan "KOMPRANG!" sebelum telepon ditutup sepihak.

"Gitu caranya"

Ryota Tomioka lebih taku dengan _uhuk_calon mertua_uhuk_ dibanding kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

A/N : Maaf ya lama banget updatenya..

Aku sih ngerasa kayak kurang _feel_ yang ini. Selain karena ide utama yang tiba-tiba raib dikarenakan rusaknya Hp, aku juga mengerjakan disela-sela kuliah yang mulai _hetic_ ._.

Sebenarnya aku mau update saat ultah Giyuu 8 Februari kemarin tapi gak bisa. HBD Kang santuy *tebar konfeti* /maaf telat. Okee! Akhir kata bersedia Review? Kritik saran saya terima. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Anak-Anak Tomioka-Kocho**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kesenangan semata.**

**Warn : AU! OOC, typos, humor receh, bahasa gak baku dan kekurangan lainnya. So, don't like don't read**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Tomioka Mizu**

**Cerita 1 : **_**Aedes Aegypti**_

Mizu artinya air. Sesuai namanya, putri semata mayang keluarga Tomioka-Kocho itu dinamakan Mizu karena sifat dan pembawaanyayang selalu diam-diam menghanyutkan layaknya air. Sifat tenang dan kalem yang diwariskan dari sang ayah, membuat dirinya berbeda dengan anak seusianya.

Umumnya anak-anak umur 6 tahun lebih memilih tontonan kartun atau _tokuustasu_ dan berakhir dengan perebutan warna _power ranger_ saat bermain, tapi Mizu Tomioka lebih memilih menonton tontonan seperti Info Fokus, Tv _One_, Tv _Two_, Tv _Three_/kok jadi ngitung—pokoknya tontonan berbobot. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan Tomioka Mizu memiliki pengetahuan dan selalu _update_ informasi. Namun, Mizu juga hanyalah anak berusia 6 tahun, apa yang ia lihat dan dengar dari berita belum tentu dapat ia proses sama dengan orang dewasa memproses.

Oleh karena itu, disinilah adik dari Ryota Tomioka mematung dengan wajah pucat. Tangan kanan yang baru saja selesai dihisap nyamuk belang-belang putih itu bergetar, kemudian yang empunya gelagapan, membuat sang kakak yang kebetulan sedang bermain bola didekatnya mendekat.

"Kenapa Mizu-_chan_?" Ryota menghentikan aktivitas menendang bola dengan Kamado Kazuo.

"A-aedes…."

"Aides apa?"

"_Aedes Aegypti_." Bocah enam tahun itu menolehkan kepala ke samping, tepat ke Kazuo dan Ryota yang sekarang sedang memiringkan kepala. "A-aku digigit nyamuk demam berdarah." Kemudian berkata dengan kata yang mudah dipahami.

"APAAAAA!"

**xxx**

Kanao Tsuyuri bukanlah adik kandung dari Kocho bersaudara, namun oleh Kocho bersaudara sudah diadopsi dan dijadikan keluarga sendiri. Oleh karena itu setiap bulan baik Kanao atau kedua kakak angkatnya selalu mengadakan kumpul keluarga disaat akhir pekan, seperti yang dilakukan sekarang ini. Tapi sayang, kumpul keluarga kali ini menjadi ricuh.

Baik Ryota Tomioka maupun Kazuo Kamado sebenarnya tidak tahu banyak mengenai nyamuk _yang-namanya-ribet _itu, tapi disaat telinga mereka mendengar kata 'demam berdarah', tak perlu sering menonton berita seperti Mizu, mereka sadar bahwa apa yang sedang menimpa Mizu adalah hal yang mengancam nyawa.

Jadi wajar saja sebagai kakak yang sayang pada adiknya, Ryota memeluk Mizu dengan erat dan berurai air mata sambil berkata "Mizu-_chan_! Bertahanlah! Jangan mati!"

_Eh? Mati?_

Mizu Tomioka tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini ada wabah penyakit demam berdarah yang disebabkan oleh gigitan nyamuk _Aedes Aegypti, _nyamuk belang-belang persis seperti yang telah menggigitnya beberapa saat lalu_. _Tapi yang ia tak tahu, ternyata demam berdarah memiliki dampak serius sampai membawa kematian, seperti yang dikatakan kakaknya. Sebagai anak kecil yang beru menikmati 6 tahun hidup didunia, tentunya ia tak terima jika harus mati secepat ini. Banyangan akan rasa sakit serta ketakukatn di ujung kematian langsung membanjiri otaknya. Oleh karena itu, dalam pelukan (pasrah) Ryota, gadis kecil yang terkenal akan ketenangannya siap mengeluarkan liquid bening.

"Gak usah sentuh Mizu-_chan_! Pasti mau cari kesempatan _kan_?" Perkataan Ryota pada Kazuo yang berniat menenangkan putri keluarga Tomioka merupakan salah satu bukti konkrit bahwa sulung Tomioka memang sudah _siscon_ sejak dini.

"Mizu-_chan_! Bertahanlah! Aku yakin Mama punya penawarnya." Ryota tak perlu _ambulance_ untuk membawa sang adik—yang menurutnya—sedang di ujung tanduk, cukup dengan kegaduhan "Misi! Misi!" miliknya, siapa pun yang menghalangi dapat tersingkir dengan mudah. Sehingga dalam sekejap kedua anak Tomioka-Kocho sudah meninggalkan putra sulung Kamado sendirian di tengah taman.

**xxx**

Saat ini Tomioka Mizu hanya ingin berkata padanya Mamanya "Mama punya stok kata-kata kasar _gak_? Kalau ada tolong kasih ke kakak, Ma" inginnya sih begitu. Gimana gak dongkol? Setelah sampai di rumah Bibi Kanao dengan membawa sejuta kericuhan, Shinobu hanya berkata "Oh, nyamuk _kebon_ itu, bukan nyamuk _Aedes Aegypti_" pada kedua anaknya yang sudah bercucuran peluh dan air mata. Sekarang, makhluk yang membuatnya panik setengah mati—Ryota—dengan tak bersalah duduk depan tv menonton film.

"Kalian kan habis main di taman yang kebetulan banyak pohon, jadi wajar kalau ada nyamuk _kebon_." Kanao menambahkan.

"Lagian yang Namanya nyamuk _Aedes Aegypti_ gak akan langsung membuat mati setelah digigit" ujar ibunya sambil mengelus rambut hitam Mizu.

"Untung deh kalau bukan. Aku gak mau kehilangan adikku yang paling manis." Respon Ryota ditanggapi dengan tatapan 'kerasukan apaan nih anak' oleh Mizu Tomioka. "Nanti kalau Mizu-_chan_ gak ada, gak ada yang bisa aku godain dong~"

_Punya kakak kok gak ada akhlak._

Caci maki Mizu (dalam hati) berhenti di situ_, _karena saat tangan bekas gigitan nyamuk miliknya sedang diolesi minyak kayu putih oleh sang Mama, pintu keluarga Kamado kembali terbuka lebar.

"Hah! Mi-mizu-_chan_…" Kazuo Kamado menggambil nafas setelah lari dari taman. "Kamu gak apa?" tanya Kazuo yang direspon oleh gelengan kepala.

"Syukurlah." Kemudian putra sulung Tanjiro-Kanao itu menghela peluh yang masih menetes didahinya. "Aku tadi sangat takut kehilangan Mizu-_chan_!"

Ditengah drama ala anak kecil tersebut, Shinobu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Iya _sih_, memang tv akhir-akhir ini selalu meanmpilkan berita menggemparkan soal demam berdarah. Dan nyamuk _Aedes Aegypti _yang menjadi penyebab penyakit mematikan tersebut adalah nyamuk dengan ciri khas bitnik putih di tubuhnya, serupa tapi tak sama dengan nyamuk _kebon_. Tapi entah apa yang sudah terjadi hingga tiga anak itu sangat panik.

Dengan senyum yang senantiasa melekat erat di jawahnya, Shinobu meninggalkan Kazuo dan Mizu yang sebentar lagi siap untuk mengeluarkan liquid bening dari mata masing-masing. Oh, tapi sepertinya tak jadi, karena Ryota yang tadinya _adem ayem_ didepan tv, tiba-tiba mendapat kekuatan '_The Power of Siscon_' membuatnya langsung berteleportasi diantara tangan Kazuo dan Mizu yang saling bertautan.

Kisah romansa Mizu Tomioka diawali dengan _Aedes Aegypti._

**Cerita 2 : Seperti Kanao**

Setahu Giyuu, putrinya jarang merubah penampilan. Gadis yang akrab dipanggil Mizu itu memiliki ciri khas selalu menguncir kebelakang rambut hitamnya. Tapi beberapa hari ini berbeda. Awalnya Tomioka Mizu hanya memotong poni panjangnya, sehingga sekarang gadis tersebut memiliki poni. Lalu hari berikutnya gadis itu menguncir rambut ke samping kanan. Kemudian hari ini, kuncir rambut yang biasanya polos dihiasi _hair pin_ kupu-kupu ala Kocho bersaudara.

"Kok anak kita jadi seperti Kanao-_chan_ ya?" Shinobu mengemukakan hal yang juga sedang dipikirkan Giyuu.

Sebenarnya gak masalah dan gak salah jika Mizu mengikuti _style_ bibinya saat masih muda. Lagipula, putrinya yang memang cantik selalu cocok dengan _style_ manapun. Ya tapi kan penasaran aja, siapa tahu berdiskusi dengan Giyuu menemukan jawaban.

Setelah meminum teh, kemudian meletakkan cangkir di meja, Giyuu menatap Shinobu yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kok gak ikutin _style_ aku?" Shinobu kembali megeluarkan pertanyaan saat Giyuu tak merespon.

"Artinya Mizu sadar mana yang pantas untuk ditiru."

"EEH! SHINOBU BERCANDA! JAUHIN GUNTING ITU! JAUHIN!

Sebenarnya Mizu mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan dari kemesraan kedua orang tuanya. Namun ia enggan untuk menceritakan penyebab tranformasi penampilannya.

_Seperti hari-hari biasa. karena Mizu dan Kazuo teman satu kelas dan masih terlibat dalam satu keluarga besar, maka hari ini pun, putri Tomioka-Kocho sedang main sekaligus belajar bersama di kediaman Kamado. Setelah semua tugas dan pekerjaan selesai, putra sulung Kamado itu mengajaknya melihat beberapa album keluarga. _

_Diantara semua labum yang sekarang sedang mereka teliti, pandangan gadis 17 tahun itu teralihkan pada foto yang dipegang Kazuo._

"_Ini Mama waktu masih muda. Cantik kan?" ujar Kazuo. _

"_Kamu suka?" Mizu bertanya dan Kazuo menjawab "Iya" tak lupa dengan senyum lima jari yang selalu membuat Mizu merona tipis._

_Saat itu juga, netra biru Mizu langsung mengingat baik-baik akan penampilan Bibi Kanao waktu masih muda._

**Cerita 3 : Pulang**

Sekarang Mizu kelas 3 SMA dan sedang mengala masa sedang ditekan untuk belajar diserta juga tugas segunung. Salah satu siasat yang Mizu pilih untuk mempermudah hidupnya adalah melakukan kerja kelompok. Selain dapat meringankan beban hidup juga dapat menambah waktu bersama _uhuk_gebetan_uhuk_. Oleh karena itu, di ruang tamu keluarga Kamado lah putri Tomioka-Kocho berada.

Seperti ayahnya, Mizu juga bukan tipe anak yang memiliki banyak teman. Salah satu hal yang membuatnya bernafas lega adalah dirinya tak dibenci orang seperti Papanya—penuturan Mamanya sendiri—sehingga kerja kelompok dapat ia ikuti karena dirinya adalah teman baik Kamado Kazuo. Sesuai dengan pepatah buah yang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, Kamado Kazuo memiliki banyak teman seperti ayahnya. Dengan anak-anak dari kelaurga Hashibira dan Agamutsu, sekitar 3 jam yang lalu keempat anak tersebut mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Tentunya setelah kerjaan selesai hal paling asik untuk dilakukan adalah berleha-leha. Walau jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka enam, masing-masing anak tak menunjukkan tanda ingin pulang dan keempatnya masih seru dengan permainan monopoli yang di gelar di ruang tamu.

"Mizu-_chan_ _handphone_mu berdering terus." Enggak, Mizu gak mau angkat. Ia tahu, jam 6 sore adalah waktunya harus berada dirumah, yang artinya sekarang ia sedang dicari oleh ayahnya yang lumayan kolot.

"Mizu-_chan_. Angkat aja dulu. Kayaknya penting." Oke, kalau Kazuo yang bilang Mizu bisa apa?

Jemarinya langsung menekan tombol bergambar telepon dengan warna hijau dilayar. Kemudian ia mendekatkan gawai tersebut ke telinganya. Tak ada suara "Halo?" karena Mizu enggan menjawab.

"Kamu dimana?" suara berat milik ayahnya langsung terdengar membuat Mizu menghela nafas. _Pasti disuruh pulang_.

"Pa,aku udah kelas 3 SMA. Masa harus pulang jam 6 sore?"

Gadis 18 tahun itu seengaknya ingin mencoba negoisasi. Walau tidak tahu akan berhasil atau tid—

"Yaudah"

—ak. Sebentar, negoisasinya berhasil?

"..toleransi sampai setengah tujuh malam" lanjut Giyuu membuat wajah dengan mata berbinar itu hancur seketika.

"Pa?!"

"Ryota! Siap-siap jemput adikmu!"

"Baik! Siap laksanakan, Komandan!"

Mendengar perintah langsung sang ayah kepada kakaknya lewat telepon justru membuat Mizu makin dongkol. Gini nih, kalau punya papa protektif dan kakak _siscon_.

* * *

**A/N :**

Yey! Bisa up chapter baru!

Aku mau kasih tau nih, beberapa yang penasaran Mizu tuh kayak gimana wujudnya? cover FF ini Tomioka Mizu (hasil gacha di picrew).

aku minta maaf kalau banyak typo dan beberapa kata menggangu, soalnya ini penulisan tercepat yang pernah aku buat.. maaf juga kalau Mizu aku gambarin sebagai anak yang diam-diam ngebucin, tapi persis kayak bapaknya kn? (Coba bayangkan Giyuu diam-diam ngebucin/ga)

Oh iya, aku mau kasih pengumuman sedih nih..

Jadi karena beberapa hal, kayaknya cerita ini gak bisa aku lanjut, selain itu aku gak bisa nulis ff GiyuuShino lagi karena udah gak ada rasa sama mereka..

Maaf ya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MAAF SOALNYA INI CUMA APRIL MOP/woy

Hehe, up tanggal 1 April kalau gak sambil ngetroll kayaknya ada yang kurang/parah

Kelihatannya lebih lucu troll saya di banding ceritanya ya/cry.

Oke, lanjut ke balas review ya! (Sebenernya beberapa udah aku balas lewat PM, tapi kadang aku juga lupa siapa aja yang udah dan belum) lagian dengan ini bisa nambah dekat dengan reader sekalian/gombal.

**Strawberry Cheesecake14**

Makasih banyak kamu suka review di fanfic aku! Review kamu jadi penyemangat dan moodbooster banget! Pokonya kuucapkan terima kasih banyak! *ketjup manjah/woy

**Okteri Aditya**

Makasih atas reviewnya! Seneng deh kalau ff ini buat ngakak. Iya! Ryota emang asal ngejeplak, tapi dia yang paling aku suka

**Kazerin Namikaze**

Hai! Makasih udah mampir dan review. Percaya gak sih beberapa adegan di ff ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata? Hehehe, Wah ada 'Namikaze'nya, apa kamu penggemar Minato? Dulu aku juga suka banget sama Minato/keluar jalur woy

**Giyuuu98**

terima kasih atas review dan semangatnya!

**Deutzieg**

Aww! Reviewnya singkat, jelas, padat. Thankyou!

**Kaze riku**

Kamu bertanya soal umur Mizu yahhh. Oke seperti yang tercantum pada warning di chapter sebelumnya. Fanfic ini alurnya maju mundur seperti hubunganku dengan doi/ga. Jadi kalau tanya umur, ya di tiap setting beda-beda sih. Makasih reviewnya ya!

**Anaysianka26**

Iya, Giyuu sudah di bully anak sejak dini. Sangat bullyable sekalee wkwk

**Veeraaa**

AAWWW makasih udah suka!

Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow dan apapun itu. Sampai jumpa di chap 4 : Tomioka Kentaro byee~


	4. Chapter 4

**Anak-Anak Tomioka-Kocho**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kesenangan semata.**

**Warn : AU! OOC, typos, humor receh, bahasa gak baku dan kekurangan lainnya. So, don't like don't read**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Tomioka Kentaro**

* * *

**Cerita 1 : Selingkuh**

Perbedaan umur yang jauh antara Tomioka Kentaro dengan kedua kakaknya menjadikan Kentaro memiliki sifat banyak bertanya, karena diksi yang digunakan orang-orang di sekitarnya, mampu membuat Kentaro mengernyitkan alis. Alhasil, Kentaro dapat dengan mulus bertanya beberapa kata yang tidak ia mengerti pada orang di dekatnya, seperti saat ini.

"Kak Ryo." Bocah empat tahun itu memanggil Ryota yang saat itu sedang duduk dengan _pose-jangan-ditiru_, tepat di sebelahnya.

Tatapan Ryota masih fokus pada buku komik di tangannya, tanpa melirik sedikit pun ia membalas. "Hm?"

"Selingkuh itu apa?"

Respon awal yang Ryota beri adalah ber_lebay_ ria. Pertama, Ryota mengubah posisi duduk dari ngangkang menjadi bersila, lalu tangan yang tadi ingin membalik halaman seketika berhenti, iris ungunya ia kedipkan dua kali, selanjutnya dengan gerakan _slow montion,_ lehernya ia arahkan ke kanan, ke tempat Kentaro berada.

Bengek tiba-tiba menyempurnakan tindakan kaget nan hiperbola ala Ryota. "Ka-kamu tanya apa tadi?"

"Selingkuh itu apa?" dengan nada jengah, Kentaro mengulang pertanyaan.

"Kamu dapat kata itu dari mana?"

Telunjuk kecil itu mengarah ke tv yang sedang menayangkan Sinema Pintu Taubat. Lagu dengan lirik 'Terangkanlah~" menjadi _backsound_ sumpah serapah Tomioka Ryota (dalam hati).

_Orang gila mana yang memilihkan channel Azab untuk anak dibawah umur?!_

Nyatanya, Kentaro dapat menonton _channel_ yang senantiasa menyangkan sinema Pintu Taubat siang dan malam karena tidak adanya pengawasan Ryota yang saat itu ada di sebelahnya.

Saat itu juga, DNA otak encer dari Shinobu menguap. Kepala Ryota harus mengepul selama tiga menit untuk menyusun definisi selingkuh untuk anak berumur empat tahun.

"Jadi begini adikku." Permata ungu milik Ryota menatap intens permata biru laut milik Kentaro. "Selingkuh artinya tak setia pada pasangan."

Respon "Gak ngerti" di detik berikutnya membuat Ryota menepok jidat.

"Sederhananya gini. Papa lagi bersama wanita lain yang bukan Mama. Ngerti?"

Anggukan Kentaro membuat Ryota kembali bergelut dengan komik, tak lupa dengan posisi duduk _tidak-boleh-ditiru_. Sedangkan Kentaro tidak menonton kembali sinema yang membuatnya bertanya arti selingkuh, karena kakinya langsung lari kedepan rumah saat suara bel terdengar sampai ke telinganya, menandakan Papanya baru pulang. Bocah empat tahun itu sadar, membuka pintu merupakan tugas mulia milknya. Karena pantat kak Ryota seakan ditempeli lem jika tangannya sudah memegang komik.

Kentaro perlu usaha saat dirinya sudah sampai di depan pintu. Kakinya ia jinjitkan agar tangan kecilnya dapat menyentuh gagang pintu. Namun rasanya segala usahanya menjadi sia-sia saat disuguhi pemandangan di balik pintu.

Iris biru bulat itu terbelalak saat menangkap pemandangan di depannya. Ayahnya memang berdiri di depan pintu, tapi … di sebelahnya berdiri Tante Mitsuri. Walau Tante Mitsuri adalah teman Papa tapi masuk kategori _wanita-lain-yang-bukan-Mama_ kan?

'_Sederhananya gini, Papa lagi bersama wanita lain yang bukan Mama' _Pengertian selingkuh dari Ryota langsung terulang di kepala Kentaro.

"Papa … selingkuh…."

Jika nanti malam terjadi badai dalam keluarga Tomioka, Ryota lah yang pantas disalahkan.

**Cerita 2 : Seperma**

Setelah insiden pertanyaan selingkuh, Ryota membelikan Kentaro buku bacaan fabel agar anak tersebut tidak bertanya hal aneh-aneh. Atau alasan utamanya, karena Ryota tak ingin menyesatkan Kentaro lebih jauh.

Hari minggu, hari libur, maka sedari pagi bocah empat tahun itu duduk dengan khidmat di sofa bersama Ryota. Mata biru Kentaro, memperhatikan setiap huruf dalam buku berjudul 'Kancil dan Buaya' yang dibelikan oleh Ryota. Sampai akhirnya, halaman 15 membuat keningnya berkerut dalam.

"Kak Ryo."

Ryota merasa de javu akan panggilan tersebut.

"Seperma itu apa?" pertanyaan Kentaro berikutnya membuat Ryota bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Iris ungu Ryota terbelalak sempurna, seandainya ia masuk dalam dunia kartun mungkin bola matanya sudah keluar. Lalu bibir kemerahan itu buka tutup layaknya ikan yang terdampar di darat. Ryota hanya bisa berkata "Hah?!" dari pertanyaan mendadak Kentaro.

Mempunyai Kentaro sebagai adik bagaikan ujian. Jika hari ini bisa menjawab, maka hari esok akan ada pertanyaan dengan tingkat kesulitan lebih tinggi.

"Seperma itu apa, Kak Ryo!" suara cempreng itu kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Seandainya Kentaro bukan bocah empat tahun, Ryota dengan senang hati akan menjelaskan panjang lebar. Gini-gini dia jago Biologi, apalagi materi reproduksi—untuk kepentingan masa depan katanya. Tapi, jika ia salah menyampaikan, bisa-bisa kepalanya jadi sasaran bogem mentah dari sang Mama.

Disela-sela Ryota menjentikkan tangan mencari kata yang pas, sang penyelamat datang. "Oy! Mizu-_chan_! Sini dong!" tak lupa dengan _pupy eyes_ no jutsu.

Satu-satunya putri keluarga Tomioka itu mengubah haluan dari ke arah kamar pribadi menjadi ke arah ruang tamu. Ia mengubah haluan bukan karena Ryota yang mengirimkan sinyal SOS ya …,= tapi karena instingnya berkata Kentaro yang dalam bahaya ajaran sesat.

"Kak Mizu, seperma itu apa?" Tanpa basa-basi Kentaro bertanya. Awalnya Mizu kaget, dapat dilihat dari gelas susu yang Mizu pegang kini berhenti di udara—ditunda untuk diminum. Namun ia cepat mengendalikan diri dan bertanya balik. "Kenta-_kun_ dapat kata itu dari mana?"

Berbeda dengan Ryota, Mizu Tomioka akan tenang dan menganalisa keadaan lalu memberikan jawaban yang relevan.

"Sini." Pandangan Mizu fokus ke kalimat paling bawah buku cerita yang Kentaro pegang. Tangan kecil tersebut menunjuk tepat ke kata _'seperma'_ yang dimaksud. Ryota hanya melirik dari ekor matanya saat Mizu mengambil buku cerita tersebut, lalu dengan santai gadis tersebut menjelaskan.

"Oh … itu ada lanjutan di halaman berikutnya. Bukan seperma aja, tapi seperma—inan. Sepermainan."

Mulut yang membulat dan anggukan di kepala tanda Kentaro puas dan mengerti. Mengupingnya membuat Ryota langsung komentar. "Orang bodoh mana yang memenggal kata dengan ambigu!"

"Dan orang bodoh mana yang langsung panik, bukannya menganalisa keadaan?" jawaban Mizu Tomioka bagaikan peluru tepat sasaran. Membuat target yang dimaksud diam tak mampu berkutik apalagi membantah.

Sejak saat itu, Ryota memiliki trauma jika duduk berdua saja dengan Kentaro.

**Cerita 3 : Dua**

Sama seperti Ryota waktu masih bayi, Kentaro pernah membuat badai dalam keluarga kecil Tomioka lho. Tragedi tersebut terjadi saat umur Kentaro delapan bulan.

Diumurnya yang kedelapan bulan, Kentaro sudah mampu mengatakan beberapa kata sederhana, Salah satunya adalah angka. Kentaro dengan mudah dapat berhitung dan memahami satu sampai lima. Sehingga Ryota sering bertanya jumlah dari beberapa hal, seperti

"Kenta-_kun_ punya bola berapa?"

"Dua!"

"Kenta-_kun_ punya bebek berapa?"

"Dua!"

"Kenta-_kun_ punya kakak berapa?"

"Dua!"

Sampai akhirnya, saat Tomioka Giyuu iseng ikut bertanya, tragedi itu dimulai.

"Kenta-_kun_ punya Mama berapa?"

"Dua!"

Shinobu yang saat itu sedang mengaduk teh langsung melangkahkan kaki ke tempat kejadian. "Maksudnya apa Giyuu, _**sayang**_?"

Giyuu menelan ludah saat Shinobu memanggilnya _**sayang**_. '_Bentar lagi keluar ekor Sembilan guys'_ iner nista Ryota saat melihat ruang tamu disulap jadi medan perang.

"Jangan salah paham Shinobu, Kentaro hanya bisa berkata dua."

Tapi suasan kembali menegang saat Ryota menyulutkan bensin ke dalam api, dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Papa Kenta-_kun_ ada berapa?"

"Satu!"

Nah kan, pembelaan Giyuu jadi tak ada artinya. Selanjutnya silahkan interpetasi apa yang terjadi, karena adu bacot adalah jalan pernikah GiyuuShino.

**Cerita 4 : Keluarga Idaman**

Mizu memang tidak membenci anak kecil, namun bukan berarti Mizu suka anak-anak. Pandangan Mizu Tomioka akan anak-anak adalah netral, termasuk pada Kentaro. Tapi untuk saat ini, bolehkan Mizu menjadi tak suka pada adiknya sendiri?

Bocah empat tahun itu akhir-akhir ini lebih memilih menempel pada kakak ceweknya dibanding dengan Ryota. Karena semakin kesini, isengnya Ryota semakin menjadi-jadi. Jika Ryota boleh mengeluarkan quotes, mungkin begini bunyinya "Tangisanmu adalah kesenaganku". Tiada hari tanpa tangisan Kentaro, lama-lama Ryota semakin pantas menerima award Kakak Akhlakless.

Oleh karena hal tersebut, Kentaro jadi tak mau pisah dengan Mizu, terlebih lagi kedua orang tuanya masih aktif bekerja. Seperti sekarang, Kentaro jadi menempel kemanapun Mizu pergi. Membuat Mizu menghela napas. Kehadiran Kentaro menggangu kencannya dengan putra sulung Kamado.

Susah payah dapat izin kencan dari ayah protektif dan kakak posesif, sekarang disaat bisa kencan adiknya malah ikut? Wajah yang tampak tenang kini cemberut.

"Karena ada Kentaro, aku beli tiket film kartun. Gak apa kan?" suara Kamado Kazuo membuyarkan lamunannya. Berbeda dengan Mizu, Kamado Kazuo malah tak tega saat Kentaro berguling dilantai minta ikut. Jadi agar anak tersebut tak menangis, Kazuo langsung menggendongnya dan mengikutkannya dalam kencan. Dan tadi, baru saja pria pujaan hati Mizu membeli tiket, popcorn dan minuman dengan tangan kanannya senantiasa menggandeng Kentaro.

"Aku senang Kentaro ikut." Kazuo mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Mizu, dengan Kentaro yang duduk dipangkuannya. ".. karena banyak yang bilang kita seperti keluarga muda idaman."

Kepolosan Kazuo membuat Mizu merona. Seperti sihir, cemberut dalam wajah Mizu seketika itu juga hilang sirna. Kazuo benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat wanitanya _good mood_ kembali.

Sejak saat itu, tanpa disuruh Mizu selalu membawa Kentaro saat kencan.

**Cerita 5 : Papa**

Kalau Mizu dulu ogah banget ngajak Kentaro ikut pergi dengannya, maka kakanda Ryota justru kebalikannya. Kakanda Ryota harus bernegoisasi dulu dengan yang mulia Kentaro agar bocah empat tahun itu mau ikut dengannya. Tak jarang, Ryota akan berpuasa tidak membuat nangis Kentaro selama satu hari agar permohonannya diterima.

"Mau ya ikut kakak~"

Mata biru itu sekarang memincing tajam. Kentaro memang masih balita, tapi ia tahu niat busuk dibalik ajakan tersebut. "Aku disuruh jadi apa?" Ryota kalau ngajak pasti ada maunya.

Kedua tangan yang menutupi mulut menunjukkan kekagetan yang dibuat-buat oleh Ryota. Kentaro memang terlalu pintar dibanding anak seusianya.

"Jadi anak kakak. Kalau mau, nanti kita makan salmon daikon 1 minggu. Gimana?"

Sayangnya, Kentaro juga masih anak-anak. Sekuat dan seteguh apapun keyakinannya, akan goyah jika disogok hal yang ia suka. Kentaro yang tadinya dingin bagaikan es batu, akhirnya memberi anggukan tanda persetujuan. Jika kata salmon daikon sudah dikumandangkan, es dalam hati Kentaro dapat meleleh juga.

Dan Ryota langsung menyampaikan skenario '_anak bohongan_'nya.

**xxx**

Reuni SMA Kimetsu Gakuen akhirnya tiba. Reuni yang diadakan di aula Kimetsu Gakuen itu diadakan oleh Angkatan 37—angkatannya Ryota. Reuni angkata 37 adalah reuni tercepat dalam sejarah, karena diadakan tujuh tahun setelah lulus. Terlalu cepatnya waktu membuat Ryota sedikit kelabakan. Kelabakan dalam mencari pasangan.

Dulu pada masa jayanya, Ryota pernah menjalin cinta layaknya Romeo dan Juliet, membuat tiap pasang mata yang melihat memancarkan kilat iri. Tapi sayangnya hubungan fenomenal itu putus dengan tak kalah fenomenal. Dan berdasarkan informasi hasil nge_stalk_, wanita yang dulu pernah mengisi relung hatinya sudah tunangan?

'_Baru tujuh tahun lulus udah tunangan aja? Gue aja masih berjuang untuk mendapat restu Om Obanai!'_

Tadinya Ryota mau mengajak Saki-_chan_—Putri keluarga Iguro—tapi tak mendapat restu sang ayah karena acaranya malam. Hal inilah yang mendasari Ryota menyuruh Kentaro berpura-pura menjadi anaknya. Biar gak dikata jomblo. Padahal menjadi jomblo gak dosa, tapi jika menyandang predikat tersebut Ryota merasa harus menyembunyikannya, seakan itu adalah sebuah dosa besar.

"Hai Ryo-_kun_"

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Orang yang dimaksud menghampirinya.

"Hai, Sumire-_chan._"

Sumire, nama wanita yang pernah berpacaran satu tahun dengan Ryota. Wanita yang memilih gaun ungu glamor sebagai pakaian untuk reuni berjalan mendekati Ryota. Di sebelahnya berdiri tegap pria yang ikut-ikutan menelisik Ryota dari atas sampai bawah. Ryota tahu pria di sebelahnya pasti tunangannya, sehingga Ryota berkomentar _'Gantengan juga gue'_ dalam hatinya.

"Kamu kesini sendiri?"

Tuh kan. Ryota tahu, nih nenek lampir—semenjak jadi mantan, itulah panggilan sayang Ryota padanya—pasti ada dendam kesumut. Sudur bibir berlapis _lipstick_ merah darah terangkat saat Ryota tak ada gandengan, seakan jomblonya mantan adalah kemenangan bagi Sumire. Dan disaat semua atensi mengumpul pada Ryota dan Sumire, disitulah Kentaro muncul.

"Papi." Kentaro dengan mengusap matanya.

"Ya _baby_?"

Kentaro mati-matian menahan muntah saat dipanggil _'baby'_ oleh kakanda Ryota.

"Ngantuk. Mau pulang."

Tak perlu memiliki otak encer, tapi siapapun dapat menyimpulkan fakta berdasarkan kejadian tadi bahwa Ryota sudah menikah … Bahkan sudah punya anak? Sumire menggertakan giginya. Ia merasa satu langkah di belakang Ryota. Walau nyatanya justru Ryota yang tertinggal.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, tangan Ryota langsung menggandeng tangan Kentaro bermaksud balik kanan bubar jalan. Namun ada yang lupa, ia tolehkan kebelakang. "Pulang dulu ya. Semoga cepat nyusul~"

Senyum kemenangan di wajah Ryota, mengakitbatkan cebikan di bibir Sumire semakin dalam. Sumire tahu itu bukan doa, namun ledekan. Dengan keluarnya Ryota, suasana kembali normal, karena tak ada tontonan gratis lagi.

Di luar ruangan, Kentaro yang kurang lebih memahami situasi yang terjadi berkomentar. "Kak Ryo bocah banget."

**A/N**

Hai ... sudah lama ya aku menelantarkan FF ini ... maaf ya.

Mungkin akan selesai dalam satu chapter lagi yang lebih fokus ke GiyuuShino.


End file.
